


The Flash's Daughter: Lightning

by Skyeshadowimpala



Series: The Flash's Daughter [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/F, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeshadowimpala/pseuds/Skyeshadowimpala
Summary: I'm the same author of this book as I am of Lightning, The Flash's Daughter on Wattpad. Basically When Barry Allen was 14 he had a kid named Maya. When Lightning struck both of them, she turned into Lightning.





	1. Flashes of Lightning!

"Barry, aren't you going to the particle accelerator thingy tonight?" Aunt Iris asks.

"No I have to work, plus I'm not going to leave my 9 year old daughter home alone." dad replies.

"Well get my dad to watch her and finish this up so we can go." Aunt Iris tells him.

"Dad! I'll be fine, we did after all just come back from Starling City." I state.  _He needs a night out._ I think to my self. "Plus I have a sleepover with Naomi tonight."

"Right, forgot about that." Dad says.

"Wow. Ok then." I tell him. "Hey Joe."

"Hey Maya. Bare, you figure out were the shoe print came from?" Joe asks.

"Yeah it came from one of these three farms." Dad says. I just sit there sketching.

"Since dad, Barry figured out that, will you let him go to the particle accelerator thingy tonight?" Aunt Iris asks.

"Fine, you can go." Joe says.

"Yes!" Dad and Iris say high fiving each other.

"But, Bare, what about Maya?" Joe asks.

"She's going to Naomi's tonight." Dad says.

"Oh right." Joe says.

"Wow, really?" I say. I just roll my eyes and continue sketching.

"Sorry Maya." Joe says.

I look at my dad, who's explaining what the particle accelerator actually does. Joe's sitting at my dad's desk looking at Iris and him. Joe raised my dad, grandpa's in jail for a crime he didn't commit, and grandma's dead. My mom got killed, two months ago, by a man who also kidnapped me, and my other grandparents are no where to be found.

"Maya, will you be okay walking to Naomi's tonight?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, of course." I reply.

"Good." Dad says. Look Naomi only lives a few blocks away from CCPD. So it's not difficult to get there. "Also, Maya you have everything you need?"

"Dad, yes of course. It's in my pack pack, right over there." I say pointing to the wall where my dad's investigation board is.

"Ok, ok just checking." Dad says. I roll my eyes and laugh. He smiles back and then looks at aunt Iris.

"Well go you two." Joe says referring to the particle accelerator. They both smile and aunt Iris heads out the door.

Dad walks over to me and kisses my head. "Be good." He says walking out the door.

"I will." I yell. I look back at Joe, who's still sitting at dad's desk. "So, your gonna watch me until I walk over to Naomi's, aren't you?"

"Yep." Joe says looking at me. I look back at him, then look down at my sketch book. I don't know what I'm really sketching quite yet, but what I do know is that, I love sketching. Sketching and writing songs, and of course singing.

"What time are you suppose to go to Naomi's?" Joe asks.

"Around 8." I reply.

"Okay, well it's 7:00 now." Joe says.

"Ok." I say.

He gets up and starts to walk towards the door. "Well I have to finish some paper work downstairs. If you need anything I'll be in my office."

"Ok." I say. "I'll tell you when I'm leaving."

"Okay Maya." Joe says, heading downstairs.

I smile and start to sketch again. I look at my dad's computer, which is on the news of the particle accelerator. "Of course, why not?" I say to myself.

**30 minutes later.**

"The particle accelerator is live." I hear a news reporter say. I roll my eyes. Then I hear rain drops hitting the skylight of my dad's lab.

"Yes!" I say to myself.  _Yea_! I think to myself. I love rain. But then again, who doesn't?

**30 minutes later**

The rain still hasn't cleared up, but I got to go to Naomi's. I walk down the stairs to Joe's office. "I'm leaving now." I tell him.

"Ok." He says.

"Joe, we need you to go to the farm. We found the Martin brothers." Captain says.

"Yes sir." Joe says grabbing his coat. We both race out the door. I get out of CCPD and start walking towards Naomi's house.

My dad's already back at the station. I look up at the sky and see a full blown lightning storm. Then all I see is blackness.


	2. 5 Months Later

"Cisco, turn that off." I hear a woman's voice say. I open my eyes slowly and sit up. I see two people standing before me. The man, who I'm guessing is Cisco, looks at me.

"Ahhhahah." He says. "Caitlin!" He says to the woman standing before me.

"What is it?" She says turning around. "Oh my god!"

"What, what's going on?" I ask them.

"Oh um... Maya, I'm Cisco Ramon, this is Dr. Caitlin snow, and you're in S.T.A.R. Labs." Cisco replies.

"Ok? Why am I here?" I ask.

"You were struck by lightning and put in a coma for five months." Caitlin explains. I look at myself in the mirror they had by my bed.

"I was struck by lightning?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it's strange." Caitlin explains. "Your body should've been deteriorating, but instead lightning made it stronger in a way."

"Where's my dad?" I ask. Why would she know where he is?

"Here get dressed and I'll show you." Cisco says handing me a S.T.A.R. Labs sweat shirt and my jeans. Him and Caitlin leave the room and I change into the cloths Cisco gave me. I walk out of the room, into S.T.A.R. Lab's main lab.

"Now will you tell me where my dad is?" I ask.

"Follow me." Cisco says. He leads me into the med wing. There's a room and he points to my dad laying on one of the med beds. "There he is." Cisco says.

"What? What happened?" I ask holding back my tears.

"Struck by lightning, same as you." Cisco replies.

I look at my dad who's still in a coma. He looks so lifeless. But I know he's in there. He has to be. "Cisco, what will happen if he doesn't wake up?"

"Well Maya, he could um... Well... Not be with us anymore." Cisco says gently. I just nod my head. 

"I gotta go." I tell Cisco. I walk out of S.T.A.R. Labs and run towards Jitters. I don't know. Maybe aunt Iris is there working. I look at my hands and see purple glow coming out of them. "What the?" I say to myself. Lightning? What? How is this possible? I ask myself. Crap, now what? I can't talk to my dad about this. No one else would even want to believe me. So what now? I look out at the city and it was like everything was slowing down. Everything was turning my life upside down right now. All I want is my best friend, who just happens to be my dad. This is so trippy it's not even funny.

Ugh, stupid lightning storm. Why us out of all people? I think to myself. I start crying at the near thought of my dad.

Then I realised that this getting struck by lightning thing happened for a reason. Whatever the reason is.


	3. Barry Allen Wakes Up 4 Months Later

"Maya, you have to go to school. Plus Conner might be there." Aunt Iris says.

"Doubtful." I mumble under my breath. "Aunt Iris, Conner just lost his dad, to the same thing that put my dad into a coma." I try to explain, but she just gives me the you're going to school look. "Fine! Let's get this over with shall we?" I say walking to her car. I can run faster to school. I think to myself. Well yeah I can run faster to school, I can run at the speed of light. Of course only Conner, Caitlin, Cisco, and Lea knows. They know about each and everyone of my powers.

"Look. I'll try to pick you up after school." Iris says.

"Sure after your done defying your dad by dating Detective Thawn." I say under my breath.

"Wh-what? How in the hell did you know about Eddy?" Iris asks.

"I see you with him all the time." I try to cover up. How I really found out was that I have mind reading as one of my powers. Ok how my powers go well the ones that are truly mine are: mind reading, super speed, and shooting purple lightning from my hands. Not to mention my absorbtion power, meaning I can absorb other powers by standing near other meta humans.

"Ok, we're here girly. See you later." Aunt Iris says.

"Bye." I say practically running out of the car. I get inside the school and go to my locker. Yes ok I have lockers, I'm in 6th grade, what did you expect?

"Maya, wait up." Conner and Ali say.

"Hey guys, what up?" I say.

"So... We were thinking... Maybe you could hangout with us today after school?" Ali says. "We get you wanna still be there for your dad in case he wakes up. But you've had no fun."

"Guys, I want to. I do, but I can't. At least not today. Tomorrow maybe?" I ask.

"I guess." Ali says disappointed. Ali walks off to her first period class, pre-algebra.

"Conner, the weather guy is still out there. I can't." I try to explain.

"Look, I get it, but Ali doesn't. It's not easy keeping our powers from her, but what are you gonna do?" Conner asks.

"I don't know. Possibly tell her." I suggest.

"Tell her I'm super strong and you're super fast?" Conner asks.

"Right. Stupid idea." I say hiding in my hoodie.

8 hours later.

"Race you to S.T.A.R. labs." I tell Conner.

"No... You'll know you'll win. Damn super speed." Conner says.

"Let's just go." I say. I look at him then we start walking to S.T.A.R. labs.

30 minutes later

"Maya, wait up." Conner says.

"I wasn't even speeding." I tell him.

"I know, but you walk fast." Conner says.

"Sure you can punch through a brick building no problem, but you can't keep up with me? Wow." I say.

"Shut up." Conner says.

"There you two are." Caitlin says.

"Ahhhahah." I yell seeing my dad standing before me. "Dad!" I yell normal running into his arms.

"Hey Maya." Dad says kissing my head.

"You're ok!" I say hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, I am." He says looking at me.

"Well I think us three should leave those two alone for a few." Cisco says. Conner and Caitlin nod their heads and the three of them leave.

"So what happened while I was in a coma?" Dad asks.

"Well, Aunt Iris started dating Joe's partner Eddy Thawn, but no one's supposed to know. Then weird stuff started happening to the city. Like freak storms and people with abilities started appearing." I explain purposely leaving out that I am one of those people.

"Maya, I know about people with abilities. Dr. Snow and Cisco just told me. I also know you have powers." Dad says.

"I'm guessing so do you." I tell him.

"Yeah, I do. I have super speed." He says.


	4. Clyde Martin

"Barry, you're awake!" Aunt Iris says running into his arms.

"Yeah, I am." Dad says.

"Maya, how come you didn't call me?" Aunt Iris asks.

"I didn't want to spoil the moment with dad." I reply.

"Geez, girl. You could have at least warned me he was awake." Aunt Iris says.

"Sorry, I just wanted him to myself, at least for awhile." I say looking at my dad.

"Maya!" My dad says looking at me. "Play nice."

"But, I don't wanna." I say hugging him. He kisses my head and Aunt Iris and him start talking. I tune it out, mainly because it's whatever they wanna talk about that usually doesn't concern me.

"So... Maya, why have your grades been slipping?" My dad asks.

"I will tell you that later." I say refering to the fact that I've been trying to save the city, and in doing so I haven't had much time to do my homework, also thinking of my dad 24/7 had made it complicated for me to think.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Dad persists.

"Because it involves something." I say trying to use my words very carefully.

"MAYA!" I hear Naomi shout.

"Hey girly. What's up?" I ask.

"Where have you been lately? It's like you and Conner are never around anymore." Naomi says.

"We've just been really busy trying to get our grades up and stuff." I try to explain.

"Omg! Hi Mr. Allen, you're awake." Naomi says shocked.

"Yeah, I am." Dad says.

"Cool." Naomi says. "Maya, you have to do cheerleading tryouts with me."

"No thank you." I say.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because, I am not cheerleader material, not to mention, my grades aren't to hot and I still have to do stuff after school." I say trying so hard not to tell her that I'm that purple streak that's been saving the city from criminals.

"Ok, fine. But we do need to hang out soon." Naomi says.

"Defiantly." I say. She walks away and my dad and Aunt Iris look at me.

"What stuff do you have going on after school?" Aunt Iris asks.

"Just something that I have to do, ok?" I say avoid what that something is.

"Look Iris, we should probably get going." Dad says. She just nods her head and we walk off.

10 minutes later

We arive at the CCPD. "Maya, why don't you go to the lab, I'll be there in a minute." Dad says.

"Ok." I say. I walk up the stairs and turn right, into his lab. God there's so much stuff in here! Mainly stuff we don't even use anymore. I think to myself.

"Maya." I hear somebody snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What huh?" I ask turning around. "Omg! Lea? What? How? Oliver let you come?"

"Not exactly. He thinks that I'm with Felicity, but she thinks I'm with Diggle. But Diggle knows I'm here." Lea explains.

"Omg. So you ran here?" I ask.

"Duh. Thanks to the damn partical thingy. Remember?" Lea asks.

"Right. You did come here that night." I say.

"Joe, Clyde Martin is dead." My dad says entering the lab. "Oh my god! Lea?" Dad says shocked.

"Hey Barry." Lea says.

"What are you doing here? Does your dad know your here?" Dad asks frantically.

"Yeah he does." Lea says lying. "I just wanted to see Maya."

"Ok, how'd you get up here?" Dad asks.

"I ran." Lea says.

"Right? Ok?" Dad says.

"Bare. I know Clyde Martin is dead, but we have to go to this field tonight." Joe says.

"Joe, just be careful." Dad says. Joe nods his head then leaves. "So Lea, are you staying here for awile or do you have to go back?"

"I have to get back. But nice seeing you again." Lea says zooming out the window of my dads lab.

"We should go to S.T.A.R. labs." I tell dad. He nods his head and we zoom back to S.T.A.R. labs.

"Barry, I made you a suite." Cisco says pulling out this read suite with a lightning bolt emblem on the chest. "Maya, I updated your suite."

"Cool!" Dad and I say.

Cisco pulls out my suite which is purple. I have lightning bolts on my chest, and the palms of my hands. "I made it so when you use your lightning power you can open up the lightning bolts just by your hands getting hot then shooting oit lightning. Plus when you turn invisible so does the suite."

"Amazing!" I say running over to it. "Thanks Cisco."

"Maya, I don't know how to feel about you fighting crime." Dad says.

"Dad come on!" I say. I get into my suite and so does he.

"Guys there's a tornado that came out of no where, where Joe is." Caitlin says. Dad and I zoom to the field where Martin and Joe are.

"Caitlin, Cisco, how do we stop this thing?" Dad and I ask.

"Wait what if we run in the opposite direction as it's going, you know unravel it?" I ask.

"Let's do that!" Cisco says. I look at dad and we both start running in the opposite direction as the tornado unravelling it. I jump in and knock Clyde Martin on the ground. Then he gets up and tries to shoot dad. But before he could Joe shot him.


	5. Joe Wrapping His Head Around Lightning And The Red Streak

"Barry!? Maya!?" Joe asks looking at Clyde Martin's body.

"Yeah Joe, it's us." Dad says. "Maya, that was a good idea, but I don't want you to do this stuff."

"Dad! You can't stop me. I've been doing it for longer than you." I tell him.

"Wait a minute... You're... You're lightning and you... You Barry also have superspeed?" Joe asks.

"Yes! Can we move on to a new subject?" I ask.

"Maya!" Dad warns. "Joe we should go before anyone sees us."

"Yeah, Bar. Why don't we get pizza and talk about it?" Joe asks.

"We would love some pizza. Cost city?" Dad asks.

"Sure." Joe says.

"Joe, take Maya back to your house. I'll go get the pizza." Dad says speeding off.

"I have to go to S.T.A.R. Labs, I'll be right back." I say speeding off. I run back to S.T.A.R. Labs and change. Then I speed back to where Joe's standing.

"Maya, your shoes are literally smoking." Joe says. I look down and start stomping my feet.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes." I tell Joe. He just looks super shocked. And this is coming from someone who can actually super shock people.

"Maya! Let's just go home." Joe says opening his door. He puts Eddy in the back and takes him to the ER before taking me to his house. When we get there dad is already waiting for us.

"What took you two so long?" Dad asks.

"We had to take Eddy to the ER." Joe says. Dad just nods his head. "So this is what you two do? Go around fighting people with powers?"

"Mostly yeah, but we do go and stop some regular crime! Well at least I do." I tell Joe. Dad just gives me a look that says 'Stop talking'. "Jeez sorry, but he knows our identities now."

"Maya I will discuss this with you in a little bit." Dad says. "Joe, you can't tell anyone."

"Barry, I know. And I won't." Joe says. "What you two do is really cool."

"Thanks Joe." Dad says. Joe just smiles.


	6. Maya struggling!

"Maya. Wake up." My dad says shaking me awake.

"Why?" I ask trying to roll over.

"Because someone has school." Dad says grabbing the covers off my bed.

"Ugh!!!! Why do I have to go to school? Everyone there thinks I'm a freak because mom died and I might have accidentally punched Jamie in the face while playing rugby." I tell him.

"Maya! I know how tough school is, but you have to go." Dad says.

"Why can't I just go to an online school, then I could graduate highschool early." I beg him.

"Maya, who's going to watch you do your school work, if I'm working and so is everyone else?" Dad asks.

"Dad! I could go to S.T.A.R. Labs and Caitlin and Cisco can make sure." I tell him.

"Fine! We'll see about it. But for now, go to school, the school your in right now." Dad says.

"Fine." I say smiling. He looks at me and smiles. I speed to my back pack and speed out the door. I run to an ally way behind the school, so no one can see me use my super speed. I walk up to the school and see Ali. "Hey Ali." I say walking up to her.

"Hey Maya, so we still on for tonight?" Ali asks.

"Yes, of course we are." I tell her. I walk around and go inside to my locker.

"So... What ya doin tonight?" Conner says getting to my locker.

"Hanging out with Ali, and nothing is going to ruin this. I don't care if S.T.A.R. Labs and the entire world is going to explode. You and my dad can handle it!" I loud whisper.

"Maya, if the entire world blew up, so would your plans." Conner says.

"Shut it!" I say closing my locker.

"Why don't me and you just tell Ali?" Conner asks.

"Because Ali, she would... You know... Freak out and hate us for not telling her in the first place." I tell him.

"Yeah, whatever." Conner says.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the freakazoid and her trusty sidekick!" Abby says.

"Well if it isn't the puppet master with her mindless wanna be's." I come back. God Abby is so feaking annoying and mean.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mercedes asks. She's one of the wanna be's.

"It means your only friends with Abby, because you want to be her. You do everything how she does it and you follow her around like a bunch of lost puppies. Mercedes, when was the last time you had an original thought?" I go off. Conner just pulls back my backpack and puts his arm around me. I can't control anything when I'm pissed, let alone my powers.

"Whatever bitch. At least I have more friends than you." Abby says.

"You wanna call me a bitch again? And maybe on social media, but you don't have any true friends. The ones that will stick by you no matter what!" I say practically shouting.

"Go cool off." Conner whispers into my ear. I walk into the bathroom and just stare at the bathroom mirror. I see the electricity coming from my hands. I try to calm down, but then Abby walks in. With her wanna be's. I try to hide it, but the minute she said something, I lost control. It spewed from my hands and hit all three of them knocking them unconscious. Like 30 seconds after I shocked them, Mrs. Lerkin came in and took the three girls to the nurse. Carrying them one by one. I walk out of the bathroom and Conner is standing by the lockers looking at me. "What the hell happened?"

"I lost control. God this sucks." I say as Conner and I walk to class.

After school.

"Hey, so you'll be at my house around 6 right?" Ali asks.

"Yeah, totally." I say she just smiles. She walks outside to her mom's van and gets in. I walk all the way to CCPD and walk to my dad's lab.

"Hey Maya." Dad says speeding around his lab.

"Hey dad." I say throwing my stuff on the ground.

"So... I was thinking after you get home from Ali's tomorrow, you and I could possibly go to the movies and see The Conjuring 2?" Dad asks.

"Wait... You're taking me to see a horror movie? Are you feeling ok? I would love too, but I thought you hated horror movies." I say shocked.

"Maya, I know you love them, plus we haven't exactly spent a lot of time together, outside of Fighting Meta humans. Which don't get me wrong, I'm still not happy that you do that." Dad says.

"True, true. Hey do you think that you could please put me into online school? I completely lost it at school." I tell him almost in tears.

"Hey," Dad says running over to me and hugging me. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It was Abby, her and her gang were making fun of me and I just had enough. I went to the bathroom to cool off and they followed me in there. Abby said something and I just couldn't control my lightning powers anymore. I shocked the three of them. They're fine now, but what if next time they're not?" I ask crying into his chest.

"Maya, do they know what happened?" Dad asks.

"I don't think so." I tell him.

"I'll try to get you into an online school. I promise." Dad says stroking my hair.

"I love you dad." I tell him.

"I love you too baby girl." Dad says kissing my hair. Then I hear footsteps coming into the lab.

"Hey Barry." Aunt Iris says.

"Hey Iris." Dad replies.

"Hey Maya." Aunt Iris says.

"Hey Aunt Iris." I say I look at my dad and wipe the tears from my eyes. I walk over to his computer and start typing a story on word.

"Barry, how would you hanging out with me and Eddy work tomorrow night?" Aunt Iris asks. Then my dad glances at me and looks at her.

"I would love to, but can't." Dad tells her.

"What the hell do you have going on tomorrow night?" Aunt Iris asks.

"Father, daughter stuff." Dad tells her.

"Oh. Ok." Aunt Iris says leaving.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you tell her no!" I say.

"You're more important to me." Dad says walking over to me hugging me. "What ya writing?"

"Just a story." I say looking at him. He just smiles as he reads it.

"Maya, you're really good." Dad says kissing my head.

"Thanks." I tell him.


	7. Maya goes on a date with Conner. Barry goes on a date with Caitlin.

"Thanks for not bailing out on me this weekend." Ali says.

"Ali, I would never just leave without a good reason to." I try to defend myself.

"I know, but thanks anyways." Ali says.

"No problem." I say hugging her.

"Hey!" Conner says walking up to us.

"Hey Conner!" Ali and I say.

"So, Maya, what are you doing this weekend?" Conner asks.

"Nothing that I'm aware of. Why?" I ask.

"Would you maybe like to go skating with me this Saturday?" Conner asks.

"I would love to." I tell him.

"Great!" Conner says walking away.

"Eeeeeee!" Ali squeals.

"Shut up. Yes I just agreed to go out on a date with my crush." I tell her.

"Omg! Maya, how could you not be more excited about this?" Ali asks.

"Are you kidding me? I'm screaming on the inside. Of course I'm freaking out." I tell her.

"Good!" Ali says. Then we both hear a loud bang almost like a walk crashing down. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." I tell her. Ali and I walk towards where the wall was knocked down.

"Omg! Maya, that's a meta!" Ali whispers.

"Yeah, I know." I tell her. Conner and I just look at each other and see that this girl wants something more than to just break down a wall.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Cradvic asks.

"Someone who wants this school and everyone in it to burn." She says lighting her entire body up in flames. Conner and I look at each other and start well for me slow running, but for Conner running down into the bathrooms. Well I also grabbed Ali's arm, and pulled her to the bathroom.

"Ali, I need to tell you something, but you can't freak out." I start.

"I won't!" Ali promises.

"I'm Lightning aka the purple streak." I tell her zooming into my suite." I tell her.

"Omg!" Ali says sitting down on the bathroom floor. I walk out and see Conner standing there.

"Took you long enough." Conner says.

"Shut up! I told Ali." I tell him.

"Oh! Well personal problems aside. Let's do this thing." Conner says. I nod my head in agreement.

"Hey, Fire Bomb!" I tell vibrating my vocal cords so no one knows who I am.

"Well, if it isn't lightning and Ultranumb." Fire Bomb says.

"Go away!" Conner says using his voice disguiser.

"Um... No!" Fire Bomb says. She bursts flames out of her hands and into the cafeteria. I look at Conner and we both nod our heads when he sees my eyes. I run a vortex around her, sucking the oxygen out of her flames and her. Then Conner jumps in and knocks her into a wall.

"Now what?" I ask him. "We can't keep hurting the school while trying to stop her."

"I know, I know. We have to get her outside. But how are we going to do that?" Conner asks.

"I know, I absorb her power." I tell him. He just looks at me like I'm a crazy person. "I can fight fire with fire. Literally."

"Oh!" Conner says. I look at him and she tries to use her powers in me. I put up a fire shield around Conner and I.

"Impossible!" Fire Bomb yells.

"No! It's not!" I tell her. I fly out of the school and into a place where people won't get hurt. I use her powers and engulf her in flames. Then I use my speed and throw her into the river. She just looks at me, then starts drowning. "No! No! No! No! NO!" I yell. She dies before anyone could save her. Including me. I tried to resuscitate her, but everything failed!

I run back to the school and into the bathroom and change. Ali is still sitting there.

"Ali?" I ask her.

"I get why you didn't tell me." Ali says.

"You do?" I ask sitting next to her.

"Yeah, you were protecting me." Ali says. She's not wrong.

"Yeah, I was." I tell her. She just smiles. "What?"

"My best friend is Lightning!" She whispers excitedly. I just hug her and then she says, "Don't Worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks Ali." I say.

"Until further notice, school is cancelled." We here Principle Henrik say over the speaker. Ali and I look at each other.

"I know your parents are working, so do you maybe wanna ride?" I ask.

"Yeah, I would." Ali says. We walk out of the bathroom and see Conner standing there.

"You going to take Ali home?" Conner asks.

"Yeah, Caitlin coming and picking you up?" I ask.

"Yeah, hey, I'll see you at S.T.A.R. Labs." Conner says walking outside. The rest of the school is already outside. Ali and I grav our backpacks and I carry her bridal style to her house.

"You'll be ok? Right?" Ali asks.

"Yeah, I will." I tell her. I zoom off towards S.T.A.R. Labs. I get there and my dad, Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, Wells, and Conner were just staring at me. "What?"

"What happened at school?" Dad asks.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I tell him. He just looks at me.

"Maya, who was that Meta human?" Cisco asks.

"I called her Fire Bomb. But I don't know her real name. Also we don't need to worry about her anymore. Because I might have maybe tried to stop her from drowning and failed." I tell my dad.

"So she's dead?" Cisco asks.

"Yes Cisco." I tell him.

"Oh!" Cisco says. I just look at the ground.

"Hey, it's ok." Dad says hugging me.

"Dad, I tried to save her." I tell him.

"I know baby." Dad says kissing my head. He let's go and Conner and I just look at each other.

"Hey dad?" I ask.

"What?" Dad asks.

"Can Conner and I go skating Saturday?" I ask.

"Yes, you can." Dad says. I smile and hug him.

"Thank you!" I tell him. He just smiles and looks over at Caitlin.

"Hey Maya, I actually wanted to ask you something?" Dad says pulling my arm into a room at S.T.A.R. Labs.

"What?" I ask him.

"How would you feel if I went I'm a date with Caitlin?" Dad asks.

"What? Yes! A million thousand times yes!" I tell him.

"Thanks baby girl." Dad says. I smile and run back into the main lab. Dad runs in after me and kisses Caitlin.

"Hey Barry." Caitlin says. Then she starts kissing him. Conner and I look at each other and roll our eyes.

Saturday Night 6:00

"Hey Maya!" Conner says walking into my house.

"Hey Conner." I say grabbing my coat and phone. "Dad! I'll be back around 10!" I yell.

"Ok Maya." Dad says walking out into the living room.

"Someone looks nice." I say.

"10, Conner." Dad warns.

"Don't Worry Barry." Conner says as him and I walk out the door.

Conner and I walk all the way to the rink, which is like eight minutes from my house.

"Here you go." Conner says handing me my skates.

"Thanks!" I tell him. He looks into my eyes and I miss him. "Oh... Um..." I say.

"Don't worry about it. I liked it." Conner says reassuring me. I just smile.

Barry's POV

"Caitlin, hey, you look nice." I say as she answers her door.

"So do you." Caitlin says kissing me on the cheek.

"Shall we?" I ask.

"We shall." Caitlin says, grabbing her jacket and locking her door. I smile and take her to her favorite restaurant. Cinzetti's. I hope Maya is having a good time. But not doing anything she's not supposed to. I think to myself.

10: 00 pm

Maya's POV

 

"Shit! You're supposed to be home now!" Conner freaks out. As we're walking around the city.

"Relax!" I tell him. I grab his hand and superspeed to my house. "See, we're here." I tell him. He just rolls his eyes and smiles. Then he kisses me. Dad and Caitin walk up to the door and see Conner and I saying goodnight.

"Ready kiddo?" Caitlin asks Conner.

"Yeah." Conner says smiling. Dad kisses Caitlin goodbye and we walk into our apartment. Dad closes the door and we both sit on the couch.

"So... How was your date?" I ask dad.

"Amazing, we went to Cinzetti's and a movie. Yours?" Dad asks.

"Probably the best date I'm ever going to have. We went skating, then went and got pizza, then we went to the highest point in Central City and saw how beautiful it was. Then we walked around for a little bit." I tell him.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Dad says smiling. We both just look at each other. "Well I'm gonna go to bed." Dad and I tell each other. I run to my bathroom and brush my teeth, then I run to my room and put my pajamas on. Then I walk up to my bed and fall asleep.


	8. Captain Cold Comes to Central City.

"School's finally out!" Conner says excitedly.

"Yep and entire summer of me, you, Ali, and Metas." I confirm.

"To bad the only power I have is lie detector." Ali says.

"Ali, you didn't even know you had that power until Conner told you one little lie." I tell her.

"True, true. Hey do you think that maybe I could train with you guys to help control it?" Ali asks.

"I don't see why not!" Conner replies. "Maybe there's more to your power than just being able to detect lies. Maybe you can make other people tell the truth."

"That would be cool." I say.

"That would be." Ali replies.

"Let's go." I tell them. We all walk to S.T.A.R. Labs. I would've ran, but we wanna walk together. "Hey dad." I say walking in.

"Hey Maya." He replies. "Hey Conner and Ali!"

"Hi, Mr. Allen." Ali says.

"Hi, Barry." Conner says.

"Ali what are you doing here?" Caitlin asks.

"Me and Conner were thinking that maybe she could train using her lie detector power?" I tell Caitlin. I look over at my dad, who's smiling.

"Maybe!" Caitlin says.

"Cait. Let her." Cisco tells her.

"Fine!" She says hesitantly.

"Yea!" Ali and I say in unison.

"So... Maya..." Conner starts, but get cut off by the sound of the alarm going off.

"Meta?" I ask Caitlin.

"Seems that way." Caitlin says. Dad and I look at each other and grab our suits. We race down to the place where the distress signal is from.

"Flash! Look!" I tell my dad pointing to the guy with a gun. "That's Cisco's gun." I whisper.

"How the hell did someone get a hold of that?" Dad asks.

"I don't know. But now we know that S.T.A.R. Labs has to update their security." I tell him. He just nods. Then the guy with the gun started shooting it at my dad. I race and push him out of the way, getting hit by the freezing coldness of it.

"Lightning!" My dad screamed. I fall to the ground in pain. Then complete blackness.

2 hours later

"Maya!" My dad says as I wake up.

"Dad? What happened? Where am I?" I ask barley opening my eyes.

"Your in S.T.A.R. Labs." My dad answers. "You got hit by a gun that shoots ice at the tempeture of absolute zero."

"Cisco!" I yell in anger.

"Maya," Cisco says timidly.

"How the heck did some random guy get a hold of your cold gun?" I ask more angrily.

"Well Maya, um... when this place went into a crisis it's very possible to grab any weapon." Cisco tries to explain. At this point Wells looks more pissed than me. I'm the only person Cisco told about the gun. It was mainly to scare me, but that didn't work to well.

"Cisco, why would you build this gun?" Dad asks.

"Because cold and speed are opposites. It was a weapon against you and Maya, mainly because I didn't know if you or Maya would be super serial killers." Cisco says. My dad looks the maddest I've ever seen him. I've never have had my dad get mad at me, but I've seen him mad at other people.

"Cisco! Next time you build a weapon, tell me." Dr. Wells threatens. Dr. Wells might make me uncomfortable, but he does make very good points.

Dad looks at me and helps me up. "Let's just go." Dad says carrying me bridal style. He looks at Caitlin and she nods her head. Then we go to our apartment.

"Dad! We need to know who that guy was." I tell him as he lays me down on the couch.

"I know sweetheart. But right now, I have to be your dad and take care of you. I know you heal quickly, but you also are my daughter and I love you." Dad says.

"You know in about another hour I'll be fine. And I love you too daddy." I say looking into his green eyes. He just smiles. He puts a blanket over me and I fall asleep on the couch.

4 hours later.

I wake up to the t.v. playing Criminal Minds. Then I see my dad over on the chair watching it. I jump off of the couch and race to the kitchen. I grab a water bottle out of the fridge and one of Cisco's calorie bars. They're meant for when dad and I don't eat enough, to keep our energy levels up, but they also work for when I don't want to eat dinner. Dad looks at me and smiles. Then my phone goes off.

It's Conner texting.

*Conversation C=Conner M= Maya*

C: Hey M.  
M: Hey Con. What's up?  
C: We found out the name of the guy who attacked you.  
M: Really? Who?  
C: His name is Leonard Snart.  
M: Isn't he known for crimes such as theft?  
C: Yeah!  
M: Great. So... there's a master criminal with a freaking powerful weapon.  
C: Yep.

*End of Conversation*

"Hey dad. They got a name for the guy that shot me." I tell him.

"Really who?" Dad asks excitedly.

"Leonard Snart." I reply. Dad and I then race to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Guys sorry for creating this weapon." Cisco says when we enter.

"Cisco. It's ok, just next time a little warning" Dad tells him. Cisco nods his head.

"Hey! What are we going to name this criminal?" Ali and I ask.

"How about... um... Captain Cold?" Cisco says.

"Not your best work, but sure, why not?" Conner and I laugh. Caitlin and my dad just look at me and Conner. Conner has been living with Caitlin ever since his dad died. So technically she plays the motherly roll for him.

"Hey, we never did get to train. And Ali needs it. Why not now?" Conner asks.

"Sure!" Ali and I say.

"Good!" Conner and Wells say. My sorta boyfriend and my weird boss on the same page? This is weird.


	9. Maya goes to Starling City

"Maya, you here?" Lea says.

"I'm over here." I yell back. Lea doesn't understand that the whole power thing doesn't make you slower. Well at least for me.

"Good, your dad knows you're here right?" Lea asks.

"Yeah, as long as I'm home by tonight he doesn't really care." I explain.

"I wish my dad was like that." Lea complains.

"Oliver's just over protective." I tell her.

"So is Barry." Lea says.

"Touche." I reply.

"Maya, you have to meet Aaron! Or Kenna." Lea squeals.

"Lea, let's do something before that." I suggest.

"Like what?" Lea asks.

"I don't know. Does the crazy meta human sound familiar?" I ask. I love this girl, but she can forget the task at hand.

"Fine Maya." Lea says reluctantly. I smile and see Oliver with Felicity.

"Maya, hi." Felicity says surprised.

"Hi Felicity. So... What's the deal with the meta problem?" I ask.

"The guy can freaking shoot lasers out of his eyes." Lea interjects.

"That doesn't sound too hard." I say surprised that Lea can't handle this.

"He obliterates everything he hits." Lea explains. That would explain why I'm here.

"So you guys want me to take on this guy?" I ask.

"No! Lea wants you too. I don't want your help." Oliver protests.

"Dad! We need it!" Lea contradicts. Oliver just rolls his eyes. I look at Lea then the alarm goes off.

"He's at the bank." Felicity says pulling up the surveillance footage. I look at Lea and then run to the bank. I see the guy shoot his eye lasers.

"Weird." Is all I say to this guy.

"Well if it isn't lightning." Obliteraor says.

"Shut up. None of this money belongs to you." I say dodging his laser beams. "Is that the best you got?" I ask mimicking his power. Stupid mimicking power.

I use a mirror and reflect his reflection back to him. Accidentally killing him. I run back to Lea.

"You killed him?" Oliver asks shocked.

"Accidentally." I defend. I roll my eyes and see Lea texting Aaron. "So... When do I get to meet your boyfriend?" I ask.

"Now, if you want." Lea says.

"Sure, why not?" I say following Lea. We get to this weird place and I see this boy, around our age.

"Maya, this is Aaron, Aaron this is Maya." Lea introduces us.

"Nice to meet you." Aaron says holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I say shaking his hand. "So... How did you and Lea meet?"

"We practically grew up together. I was apart of the League of Assassins. My grandfather is actually Ras Al Gul." Aaron explains. "How did you two meet?"

"Through our dads. My dad came to Starling City to have the Arrow find out who killed my grandmother." I explain.

"Oh!" Aaron says. I just nod my head.

"Anyways, so laser beam is gone." Lea says trying to break the awkward silence.

"Don't give him a nickname." Aaron says.

"Whatever." Lea says rolling her eyes. I just laugh.

"So... Maya... What's your dad up to?" Aaron asks.

"Nothing much. Just working." I say looking at Lea.

"Oh... Cool." Aaron says awkwardly.

"Right. Crap, I have to go pick up Kenna, Maya, you coming?" Lea asks.

"Yeah." I say running after her. We get to this elementary school. "Kenna's here?"

"She does this weekend thing every weekend." Lea says.

"Oh, okay." I tell Lea. We walk in and Lea picks up this little girl who looks a lot like Laurel.

"McKenna, this is Maya, Maya this is my little sister McKenna."Lea says.

"Hi Kenna." I start out.

"Hi." McKenna says shyly.

"Well, I have to get her to the house. You wanna come over?" Lea asks.

"Sorry, I have to get home, but next time defiantly." I tell Lea.

"Okay. Tell Barry I say hi." Lea says.

"Will do." I say running along the railroad tracks, back to Central City. Plus this gives me a say to clear my head.

I get to Central City and run into S.T.A.R. Labs. "Hey Caitlin." I say.

"Hey Maya, where were you all day?" Caitlin asks.

"Starling City." I reply.

"Does your dad know?" Caitlin asks.

"Yes Caitlin he does." I say. She just nods her head and smiles. Then dad walks in with Cisco.

"Hey Caitlin. Hey Maya." Cisco says.

"Hey Cisco." Caitlin and I reply. Dad runs to Caitlin and kisses her. Then runs to me and hugs me.

"So... Kiddo... Did you eat dinner?" Dad asks.

"No. But you know what sounds good?" I ask him.

"What?" Dad asks.

"Your chicken casserole." I says.

"That does sound good." Dad agrees. Well we should probably get home so I can make it. Hey Cate are you coming over for dinner?"

"Yeah, why not?" Caitlin says.

"Cisco, do you want food too?" I ask him.

"Well since you're offering." Cisco says. I laugh and so does dad.

"Come on you guys let's go." Dad says. Caitlin, Cisco and I nod our heads. Caitlin and Cisco get into Caitlin's car, while dad and I run to dad's apartment. We get there and he starts dinner. I go to my room and charge my phone. I run out of my room and into the kitchen.

"Hey dad, did you know Oliver has two kids?" I ask.

"No. Wait he has two kids?" Dad asks shocked.

"Yep, Milea and McKenna." I tell dad.


	10. Maya and The Reverse Flash; Barry and Parent Teacher Conferences.

"Maya." Aunt Iris calls.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Where's your report card?" Aunt Iris asks.

"Umm... We... Haven't gotten it yet." I lie.

"Right, so... If I tell your dad that you wouldn't be lying?" Aunt Iris asks.

"Nope." I lie. Look we got our report cards yesterday, but with everything going on, my grade started to slip. How am I going to explain that?

"Barry, get in here please." Aunt Iris calls. My dad walks into the living room. "She said she hasn't gotten her report card yet."

I can feel her cold eyes on my back. "Iris, shouldn't I be the one that asks her that anyway? I appreciate you doing it for nine months, but she's my daughter." Dad says looking at Aunt Iris.

"Sorry, force of habit. And technically it was only four months. The other five, she was in a coma for." Aunt Iris explains. I just roll my eyes.

"Right, well, I got it now." Dad says shooing her out of the room. "Seriously though. Maya, where's your report card?"

"In my backpack." I say putting my head down.

"Why isn't it out?" Dad asks.

"Because with everything going on I couldn't focus on my grades." I try to explain to him. "I mean with Martin and you coming back and me dealing with all the other metas I haven't had time to even think about homework." I say really fast.

"Maya, I'll tell you this once. School always comes first. I know that you're having a hard time with everything, but just hand me your report card." Dad says holding out his hand. I run to my back pack and grab it out of there. I hand it to him and put my head down. "Let's see... You have a C, B, B, B, A, and C. So what the hell are you afraid of?"

"I used to be a straight A student. This is kinda embarrassing." I explain.

"Maya, you're not failing anything. So don't be embarrassed. Plus, you're taking highschool math and science and have a B in both of those classes." Dad says. I just nod my head. "Baby girl, I understand that life is hard, but you're doing great, well as far as I can see. Crap parent teacher conferences are soon... Huh?"

"Yep." I say putting my head down. "Actually they're tonight."

At the school

"Right, let's see here. Maya Allen, one of the smartest students here. She's bright and fun to have in class, I am concerned on why she has a C in my English class though." Mr. Karsten says.

"Well um... She's been having a hard time at home." Dad says.

"I bet with her father coming back from the dead and her mother dying, it must be difficult, but I am willing to help her as necessary." Mr. Karsten says.

"That's good to hear." Dad says looking at me. I just smile. Yes! Finally the torture is over.

At S.T.A.R. Labs

"See that wasn't so bad." Dad says.

"Parent/teacher conferences?" Caitlin asks dad.

"Yep. You?" Dad asks kissing her cheek.

"No, I have that tomorrow for Connor." Caitlin explains. Dad just nods his head while wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Maya." Connor says.

"Hey Connor." I reply back. Right when Connor's about to say something a flash of lightning comes in and steels me away from S.T.A.R. Labs. The flash of lightning was a speedster wearing a yellow suite. My dad has described him many times before, but now I'm seeing it for myself.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"You will know in time Maya Allen. Let's just say, I know your father and well Maya, I'm the guy that made your dad's life a living hell." The man in yellow says. His vocal cords vibrating so I can't tell who he is.

"So... What should I call you for the time being?" I ask stupidly.

"For now, just call me the Reverse Flash." He says grabbing a hold of my arm.

"Also, you might not want to tell anybody here about this meeting. Because Maya, if you do, I will not only kill you, but I will kill them as well." He says loosening his death grip.

"Try anything and I guarantee I won't be the one dead." I say running as fast as I can. I run back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"What just happened?" Caitlin and dad asks.

"Um... I just um... Got... Nevermind." I say remembering his threat. I can't have him hurt anyone at S.T.A.R. Labs. Except for Wells. Wells just gives me a bad feeling every time I'm around him.

"Maya, spit it out! What happened?" Dad demands.

"I can't tell you." I say.

"Why not?" Dad asks.

"Because he'll kill you if I do." I whimper.

"Maya, no one's going to hurt us." Dad says.

"He already has hurt you. He's the one that killed grandma." I say. I look at my dad's face which is full of anger and sorrow. "Daddy, I'm... I'm... So sorry." I say running up to him and hugging him. He hugs back. God, I'm such an idiot. I knew he would hate even the mention of it. But I can't hide anything from him. He's not just my dad, he's my best friend. Has been since I was born.

"Maya, look at me. It's ok baby girl. I promise." Dad says embrassing me in a tighter hug. God I love him.

"Dad, what now? What if he comes back?" I ask.

"Maya, no one's ever going to hurt you. I can almost guarantee that." Dad says not letting me go. I just nod my head.

"I hope you're right." I say almost in tears. I'm usually not this weak, or this frightened. But something about how he death gripped me, it's like that was his power source. It was almost like he was trying to say something that he couldn't find the words for. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, baby." Dad says stroking my blonde hair.


	11. Christmas Eve!

"Hey Barry." Aunt Iris says handing my dad and Joe some of Granny's egg nog with bourbon.

"Hey Iris." Dad says sitting next to me on the couch.

"So... What are your guy's plans?" Aunt Iris asks.

"We were planning on just hanging around here and watching a movie, with Joe! Then Caitlin's gonna stop by the apartment later and spend the night with Connor." Dad says putting his arm on the back of the couch.

"Sounds fun. Eddy's taking me to dinner tonight." The excitement in Aunt Iris' voice is a lot. She's really happy with Eddy. I mean REALLY happy. "Then we're gonna just hang out at his house after words."

"Cool." Dad says.

"Just be safe baby girl." Joe says as Aunt Iris walks out the door.

"I will. Love you all." Aunt Iris says.

"Love you too." The three of us say.

"You okay Maya?" Joe asks. I nod my head and cuddle into my dad. I don't feel good, which has always been unusual for me.

"Really?" Dad asks stroking my hair.

"Mhm." My head nods again and I try to fall asleep on the couch.

"Maya, you only do this when you don't feel good." Dad says swinging his arm over my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I say trying not to throw up.

"Maya!" Dad says feeling my forehead and cheeks. "Okay, you're burning up." Joe runs to get the thermometer.

"Here Bare." Joe says handing my dad the thermometer. Dad lifts up my head and makes me open my mouth. He puts it under my tongue.

*Beep* *beep* *beep* "Yeah, this says 100°, you're not fine." Dad says laying my head down on his lap. "No wonder you're not yourself." He kisses my head. I try to fall asleep, but then a violent turn in my stomach causes me to race to the bathroom. I throw up then lean against the bathtub.

"Maya?" Joe and dad ask. They both run into the bath room seeing me gag as more tries to come up.

"Hey baby girl." Dad says rubbing my back.

"I guess even superheroes get sick." Joe jokes. Dad just rolls his eyes.

"Apparently." Dad says.

"Maya, do you want some of Granny's soup?" Joe offered.

"Mhm!" I choke out. Dad continues rubbing my back. This sucks, Connor is suppose to come over tonight. I can't be sick!

"Maya, I know you don't want this to happen, but I don't think Caitlin and Connor should come over tonight." Dad says.

"Maybe, it's like my healing, you know like I'm sick for right now, but I'll get over it before they come." I stutter and choke out.

"Fine, but if you throw up again, I'm canceling." Dad says. I nod my head. I get up off the floor and flush the toilet. I flash home and brush my teeth. I race back into Joe's house.

"Where did you go?" Dad asks.

"Home to brush my teeth." I say plopping down on the couch.

"Okay. What movie do you wanna watch?" Dad and Joe ask.

"Um... The night before Christmas." I say.

"Okay." Joe sighs.

"What?" I ask.

"Iris would watch that every Christmas Eve, when she was younger than you." Joe says.

"It was Aunt Iris' FAVORITE Christmas movie ever!" Dad exaggerates.

"Oh. I've just never seen it." I say sitting up so my dad can sit down.

"I know baby. That's mostly because your mom hated that movie with a burning passion." That's the first time in a long time dad has talked about mom. He never talks about mom. Iris was his first love, but mom was the first love who loved him back. I know he loved her, but it's too painful to talk about her. Before mom died, she and dad were engaged. She died about 3 years ago. Dad hates to talk about it.

*Flashback to Maya's mom's death*

"Ahhhhh!" I was woken up by the screams of my mother. I run downstairs and see a guy standing there. He was tall and had on a pair of gloves that were blue. He had a gun in his hand.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have a screamer." The guy said pointing the gun at her head. I couldn't do anything but be frozen on the staircase.

"Please, I'll do anything you want!" Mom begged.

"What I want is for you to shut up!" The man snapped. She sat in the living room in horror. "Now, you're going to be a good girl and tell me where your brother is." The man said.

"I-I-I don't know." Mom stuttered.

"Bull Shit!" The guy said pulling the trigger. The bullet penetrated her skull. The sound of her body hitting the floor was unbearable. The guy ran out of the house. I couldn't do anything but sit there. My body felt paralyzed. Next thing I knew, sirens rang through the neighborhood. My dad and Joe busted into the house and saw her. Dad started crying and Joe was trying to get all of the evidence. Joe and dad ran up the stairs to find me hanging on to the railing.

*End of Flashback*

"You never talk about her." I state looking into his eyes.

"I know." Dad says shooting a quick glance towards Joe.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know Maya." Dad says putting his arm around me. I just nod my head.

6 Hours Later

Well I can apparently go six hours without puking my guts out, so now Caitlin and Connor can come over.

Dad and I race to the house. "I win." I say hitting the front door.

"Yeah, but I'm the one with the key." Dad says opening the door. I just roll my eyes. A couple minutes after we enter the house Caitlin and Connor ring the doorbell. Dad races to the door and lets them in. The night is spent talking and watching The Grinch Who Stole Christmas. Dad, Caitlin, Connor and I exchange one gift. They end up spending the night. Connor slept on the couch, I slept in my room. And as for dad and Caitlin, let's just say they shared his room.


	12. You!

"Hey." Naomi says.

"Oh, hey Naomi. What's up?" I ask.

"Maya, we need to talk." She says pushing me towards her locker.

"Okay? You want to explain to me what this is about?" Sarcasm getting the better of me.

"So... You know how you said that if anything weird is happening to me, talk to you?" The innocent blonde asks.

"Yeah?" I ask confused.

"Well something weird's happening to me." She starts. "That something is happening. So... I um... Started having visions, like a psychic almost. But everything that I've seen has come true. Like for example, Maya you might want to stand two feet to the left." She says. I do as obeyed and then a water bottle flies past my head.

"What the?" I spin around and see two guys standing there. "How'd you know that?"

"Visions." She says.

"Naomi, come to S.T.A.R. Labs after school today." I tell her.

"Okay, but Maya, I also know that you're Lightning." She whispers only loud enough for me to here.

"Shhh, you can't tell anyone." I demand as I walk off to class. What just happened? Naomi has visions? Okay I thought it was weird enough that my best friend has super strength and I have super speed, but visions? What has happened to this city?

"Hey Maya." Connor says innocently.

"Hey Connor, we need to talk." I drag my best friend to one of the benches in the courtyard. "Naomi has freaking visions, and now that I've been around her, that means I'll start having them too."

"Maya, I know you can't help that side of you, but seriously Naomi?" Connor asks in disbelief.

"Look she told me to stand two feet to the left and next thing I knew a water bottle flew past both of our heads, from behind her." My mind still can't wrap my brain around this. "Not to mention, what the hell am I going to do about reverse flash?"

"You mean, what the hell are we going to do about reverse flash?" Connor corrects.

"No Connor, this is mine and my dad's fight, you don't have to deal with this evil." My eyes flash to his.

"Maya, he's our problem and we're going to deal with him." Connor says gently. Great so now I have a friend with visions and a friend that's determined to help team flash with reverse flash. Why can't I have a normalish life?

"Whatever, we have two minutes to get to class. Let's go." I say as we run to class.

After School At S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Guy, this is Naomi. Naomi this is Cisco Ramon, and Dr. Caitlin Snow. Guys Naomi is psychic." Connor introduces.

"It's true, I know Barry Allen's The Flash, Maya didn't tell me anything about this by the way. I know she's Lightning and I know that Connor is UltraNumb." Naomi says greeting them.

"But isn't there many possibilities for the future?" Barry asks.

"Yes, but something's there's only one possibility for. The future isn't definite, but somethings are unavoidable. Yes you can change time, but you can also keep things the same." Naomi tries to explain.

"Guys, the point is she's a metahuman." I spit out.

"Yeah, but what kind?" Cisco asks.

"If you're asking if she's evil, she's not." Connor reassures Cisco.

"Plus she already knows everything about us, so just deal with it." It's just something that had to be said, I don't care if it didn't come out nice. Guess what, the world isn't nice.

"Hi, Detective Joe." Naomi greets.

"Hi Naomi." Joe replies.

"Guys, we need to help her control it and train her." Connor is way too excited for this.

"No... First comes test, then training." Caitlin reminds him. He just rolls his eyes.

"She's right Connor." I agree with Caitlin.

"Really Maya?" The irritated boy asks. I give him my most innocent smile. I can't help it if Caitlin's right. She just is.

"Hey Naomi." Dad greets the blonde.

"Hi Mr. Allen." Naomi greets back. She's always been afraid to call dad Barry. But who isn't afraid to call their friend's dad by their first name?

The next thing I feel is a blast of air run past me. "Hold on, i'll be back." I grab my suit and chase after reverse flash. "What the hell do you want?" I demand.

"What I've always wanted Maya, to destroy Barry Allen's life." He replies.

"Why, what did he ever do to you?" I question.

"It's not what he did it's what he's going to do." Reverse flash says running off. I chase after him and before I knew it I was back in S.T.A.R. Labs. What the hell could that mean? Meaning reverse flash is from the future? That's quite weird and disturbing. If he's from the future then why is he here? In this timeline?

"Maya, you okay?" Connor asks.

"No... She's not, she just met up with reverse flash again." Naomi says. My head nods as I try to figure out why a future psycho is in this timeline. Maybe try to destroy the Flash before he has the chance to destroy him? That seems like the most logical answer.

"He's not from this timeline." I all I managed to spit out.


End file.
